1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sets of inserts, footwear soles and/or orthotics which employ a progression of corrective structures.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention
Footwear soles and orthotics can be improved by using a progression of corrections in a series of soles or orthotics (or both) or inserts thereto that are used sequentially by a wearer. The progression of footwear sole and/or orthotic corrections can use, for example, incremental improvements in foot position (starting from an untreated, original state) by progressing through a series of incremental intermediate states, each controlled by the form of a sole or orthotic with a incremental improvement compared to the previous state, to a final or corrected state. Thus, a major correction can be achieved over time through a progressive series of relatively minor changes better tolerated by a wearer and to which the bones and other structures of the foot can more safely adapt.